Leroy Garrett
Gameplay Rivals Bio: Leroy partied hard while on Real World: Las Vegas, but he promises that what happened in Vegas will stay in Vegas, "During my season, I was into the girls and the drinking, but here my main motivation is the money!" Rookies don't always have the best track record, but Leroy isn't fazed, "Being a rookie is an advantage because nobody knows me. They don't know what I'm capable of doing." Despite his sexy, pumped-up physique, the cards may be stacked against this Vegas player. Not only does Leroy join the game as a rookie, but he has to do it alongside one of his biggest rivals! Money Won: $1,000 Note: Leroy and Michael were disqualified on day 2 of the final challenge, after they decided that Michael was too worn out to climb the mountain without injuring himself. Battle of the Exes Bio: On Real World: Las Vegas, Naomi claimed to not care that her romantic interest Leroy slept with other women. Leroy recalls, "We had a friends with benefit type thing, and I'm like, this is sweet! And then, it turned into a disaster." Naomi admits, "Towards the end, I did catch feelings." But coming into the Battle of the Exes, Leroy is focused solely on the game, "I don't want to hook up with her here. I want to leave that in the past and see if we can make some money." Will this couple be able to keep their heads in the game or will they let their emotions get the best of them? Rivals II Bio: It was bad enough that Ty sent Leroy home on Battle of the Exes, but Leroy had to stir the pot even further by airing his grievances on the internet, calling Ty "crazy." Although Ty and Leroy have the athleticism to perform in challenges, Ty's temperamental personality could put a wrinkle in their plans. Leroy worries, "Ty is good with getting in people's heads, but it's definitely a roll of the dice when you're playing with him. You never know." Leroy makes up for Ty's unpredictability with his quick wit and good looks, winning him points with the girls. Ty reveals, "Leroy is very popular with people in the house. He's going to make everyone laugh, and he'll make us a lovable team." Ever the ladies' man, Leroy's wandering eye lands on a veteran girl, but pursuing a romance could jeopardize their game. Can these two keep the crazy under control or are they doomed to make another early exit? Money Won: $500 Free Agents Bio: With his own alliance sending him into elimination on Rivals II, Leroy arrives in Punta del Este as a true free agent. Looking forward to his fourth season, Leroy admits that when it comes to The Challenge, he’s his own worst enemy, “I've never won a Challenge because of me. I'm my biggest competitor. And self-preservation is my motivation. I want to win, I want it all.” Aided by his easygoing attitude and quick wit, Leroy hopes to keep his hands clean and make it to the end by avoiding confrontation. Can Leroy stay below the radar? Or will this strategy ultimately lead to his demise? Battle of the Exes II Bio: Nia and Leroy tried to keep their secret hookup under wraps, but were caught suspiciously exiting a bathroom together on Free Agents. Leroy explains, “She’s in denial of washing her hands and I am too.” This season, cool and collected Leroy will be forced to weather a storm that hasn’t been spotted since Real World: Portland -- Hurricane Nia! Leroy quickly realizes, “She’s like a ticking time bomb that could go off!” As Nia struggles with her political game, her opponents take advantage and make moves against her. Nia vents, “I don’t have a temper, I’m just not a punk. I’m a force to be reckoned with.” Can Leroy calm Nia’s explosive temper? Or will Hurricane Nia make landfall in Panama? Money Won: $35,000 Battle of the Bloodlines Bio: Fan-favorite Leroy returns to The Challenge with his witty humor and deadpan determination. Arriving with his young and impressionable cousin, Candice, Leroy will have to give her a crash course in Challenge survival if he wants to stay on top of the game. However, Leroy’s no-nonsense competitive attitude takes its toll on Candice, who worries, “I look at Leroy as my older brother. I don't want to ever disappoint him in The Challenge or period. Quitting is not an option!” But when The Challenge inevitably throws obstacles on their road to victory, Leroy will be forced to balance his first-place aspirations with family responsibility. Note: Candice initially suffered a busted lip at the "Meet Me Halfway" challenge, and when she returned to the house, she revealed that she also suffered a fractured toe. Prior to the third Pit elimination, T.J. delivered the news that Candice was medically unable to continue competing. Leroy was sent home as the result of being Candice's bloodline. Rivals III Bio: Loyal Leroy is a firm subscriber to the timeless adage, “Bros before Hoes.” So on Battle of the Exes II, when Leroy’s buddy Johnny claimed that Averey had cheated on him, Leroy was quick to defend his boy, despite Averey adamantly denying the claim. Leroy explains it best, “She cheated on Johnny in the past and Johnny's my boy. And so I just wasn't taking her word for it.” However, Leroy’s assertions left Averey fuming, “Yeah, I don’t get along with one of your boys because we’re exes, but you don’t even know me. You didn’t give me a chance!” Leroy’s perception of Averey was harshly tainted from the jump, but now they’re stuck with each other. Can these two let sleeping dogs lie, or will past mistakes continue to haunt their relationship? Note: Leroy and Averey were removed from the competition due to injury. Leroy initially revealed that he was suffering from a pinched nerve in his back, though he and Averey participated in the "Give Me Some Slack" challenge. Prior to the first Jungle nomination T.J. delivered the news that Leroy was medically unable to continue competing. XXX: Dirty 30 Bio: Usually one to fly under the radar, the two-time finalist is not as innocent as he may appear. During Battle of the Exes II, after giving Zach the assurance that he would not throw him into an elimination, Leroy secretly met with Wes and made a deal to do just that. By blindsiding Zach, Leroy did as all dirty players do and kept himself out of the crosshairs. Is anyone (besides close ally Bananas) really safe around Leroy? Vendettas Bio: Leroy is an undeniable fan favorite: He's always cracking jokes and is known to smile and ride coattails to the top. However, after being blindsided by Britni's burn vote (and eventually Veronica's nail in the coffin vote) on Dirty 30, the Battle of the Exes II silver medalist plans to redeem himself and watch those who burned him fall. Will he be able to smile and wisecrack his way to a first victory? Or will he find himself in familiar territory, just a few eliminations from another final? Eliminations Battle of the Exes Rivals II Free Agents Battle of the Exes II XXX: Dirty 30 Gallery LeroyRivals.png|Rivals LeroyExes.png|Battle of the Exes LeroyRivals2.png|Rivals II LeroyFA.png|Free Agents LeroyExes2.png|Battle of the Exes II LeroyBloodlines.png|Battle of the Bloodlines LeroyRivals3.png|Rivals III LeroyXXX.png|XXX: Dirty 30 Trivia *Leroy, Danny J., and Melinda are the only cast members that have competed on The Challenge with all of their former roommates. Category:Cast Members Category:Male Cast Members Category:Real World Cast Members Category:The Real World: Las Vegas (2011) Category:Rivals Category:Battle of the Exes Category:Rivals II Category:Free Agents Category:Battle of the Exes II Category:Battle of the Bloodlines Category:Rivals III Category:XXX: Dirty 30 Category:Vendettas Category:Disqualified Cast Members Category:Medically Removed Cast Members